User talk:Jioruji Derako
Response from Shade Hello there! I'm glad you liked my page. Please, be my guest to use my setup, codes, etc. As long as you don't change anything on my page I'm perfectly fine. Allright then. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Have fun with your page, and I hope it comes out well. Hello there, this is Shade again. Your page looks like it came out very well. yo what the fuck is goin on home boy peac SIinky 20:00, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Hehe, nice one. That "spoiler alert" almost got me... thought you could ruin it for me, eh? But they wouldn't really kill off a main character like that. Alright, I'ma go finish reading that book now. Jioruji Derako 21:51, 5 January 2007 (CST) Credits Hi. Although anyone can see from your talk page who you took your layout from, users should have credits on their user page. -- (talk) 19:07, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for the tip. I normally jump at the chance to leave credits after everything, it just slipped my mind in this case... I'll make sure to give him the credit for the parts of the layout I learned from him. Jioruji Derako 13:14, 9 January 2007 (CST) Just something u might have missed Your Assassin is still listed as A/Me but hes obviously an A/D now --image:questbrod.png 10:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, indeed he is... thankies for pointing it out, hehe. I forgot to change his professions when I changed his build. ^^ Jioruji Derako 10:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem, i always see the little mistakes ^^ --image:questbrod.png 10:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Damn you're quick. Or am I quick? Anyways, slight edit in favor of lazyness... now it doesn't matter what build I'm using. Jioruji Derako 10:53, 9 January 2007 (CST) Fixed your user page I fixed the problem you had. You didn't have the end tag of the table, so the table messed with the automatic edit links. Btw, it would be nice of you answered to my previous post, under the heading 'Credits' -- (talk) 11:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, sorry about that. I normally answer on the op's talk page, because it's easier for them to check that way... although I assume, in most cases you just keep track of your own posts, right? Keep in mind I'm still a bit new to wiki in general. Anyway, thanks for the fix. Jioruji Derako 13:11, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, most people might forget where they post, but I watch every user page I post to, and only unwatch the page when the matter is dealt with. I might forget a user for a long time if he doesn't edit his user page or talk page, but when an edit is made I can see the user highlighted in my watchlist and go to check what is the reason for that user to be in my list. Sometimes a bump on the topic is needed. :) ::And your welcome for the fix. It's a pleasure to help.-- (talk) 14:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Alright, cool. Yeah, I just checked through my preferences and set it up to auto-watch anything I edit. I don't think I noticed that feature before, hehe. Jioruji Derako 16:19, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well, I don't auto watch, but the auto option is great for many users. It would complicate things for me as I make lots of minor edits on pages which I don't want to watch. -- (talk) 16:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) ??? Why did you create that article? --Karlos 16:45, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Sorry about that... I was attempting to create a temporary redirect page, but I couldn't seem to make it work. Needless to say, getting my sandbox to work hasn't worked either... wasn't actually planning to spam useless pages like that... Jioruji Derako 16:47, 12 January 2007 (CST) monster pages Please do not add weapons (including offhands and shields), keys, scrolls and gold to the drops of monster articles, it is reserved for collectible items, uniques and materials. -- Xeon 23:45, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, I could have sworn I had seen it formatted like that before... I merely assumed that was the normal system. Sorry about that then. Jioruji Derako 23:47, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah it happens. Since most user don't read the S&F they copy the format from someone who didn't read it too so you end up with bad page every where. This is not against you jsut a random rant I had to get out of me. Have fun on wiki and if you have any question you can contact me on my talk page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:51, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::No worries, it's merely called "learning from one's mistakes". I should be able to get some hard info on drops added to the respective weapons pages soon I think, I'm intrigued now... I'm quite sure I saw more then just the cloudburst wand drop from those Rock Beetles, and hopefully some repeated killing should serve to get some info. Did I mention they sound cute when they die... Jioruji Derako 23:55, 16 January 2007 (CST) Character Images Good job on making your character's images stand out! I especially like how you did Kumo Tsuiraku's... Its really nice looking and fun to look at. If you do such a unique style to all of them, that would really be something--and I would look foward to see how they turn out! :) — 12:23, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Glad you like it, I'm quite proud of myself as well. Kumo's did turn out the best I think, but I made his too wide by mistake (I keep forgetting to start them all off on a template like I should). I think what I'll end up doing is making Jio and Aika's pictures bigger to match, and using that as my template. Hehe, make sure to check back when I'm finished... Jioruji Derako 17:13, 23 January 2007 (CST) Skill icons Hey Jioruji, I read about your desire to replace the Paragon icons. I've just run a python script and carried out the conversion on all of the Paragon images in ImageMagick. I don't know if the Dervish images also need improving, but I did them too. I thought I would let you know that I will begin uploading them now! :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:47, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm, I looked at one and it has gone from 2kb to 6kb, didn't fyren say we needed to keep the size down for bandwidth issues? I can't find the page >.< — Skuld 15:05, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Good point Skuld. The icons are 4kb on average, and on User_talk:Barek he suggested we keep them around 2-3kb. I'm not sure why some of them are larger. I don't have photoshop or anything like that, so I have no means to "save for web" or anything like that. ::I will post this over on Barek's talk page as well. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::I've got about half of the images done manually on my end here, and at about 2kb each... turns out doing it manually is quicker then I thought, takes me about 30 seconds for each image, hehe. Anyways, from what I understand, you'll still be needing low size images right? I should have the rest of the icons done within the hour. Of course, uploading them all will be a task... if anyone knows an easy way to do so, I wouldn't mind skipping out on a bunch of clicking. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 21:47, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::Forget what I just said, I've just finished the last of the icons. I just need to double-check them and make sure I have all the borders the correct color on Elites and whatnot. Also, average filesize is 2.2kb, with a few of the simpler pictures coming in at leass then 2kb, and some of the more complecated ones (the Anthems and Arias in particular) coming in at around 3kb. All good? I'll post this on Barek's talk page as well. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 22:10, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::As a sysadmin, I don't particularly care how they look, just that they're small, heh. Tangentially related: GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Icon_size, part 2 has some more icons to redo if you're up to it. --Fyren 22:37, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::Always happy to help out... I'll take a look through it and make sure I can do it. I'll probably be busy uploading the new paragon skill icons in a little bit (all finished, and nice, small filesizes). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 23:11, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::I've managed to (manually) upload all the skill icons now... I'm quite proud of myself. Looking back, the only reason I started this whole project was because of a bit of aliasing in the images... hmm. I should make a "Die-hard Perfectionist" userbox or something. Anyway, feel free to double-check my work... I'm quite sure everything's correct though. Oh, Lyric of Purification seems to be missing the redirect from the image... I tried to add it in myself, but it didn't seem to work. Getting redirects to work isn't my strong point. I'm now offically sick of most of the paragon skill icons (although there are quite a few new details I've noticed in them too). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 02:31, 29 January 2007 (CST) EDIT: I must be tired or something... the redirect for Lyric of Purification is working now... not sure how... ::::::Well the icons I uploaded aren't too big Jioruji, so you can easily take a break and just do some more later ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:11, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Hehe, I don't do "breaks". [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 15:01, 29 January 2007 (CST)